howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DreamWorks Dragons: The series
W need to completely change this pages name. It is Dreamworks Dragons Riders of Berk. I don't know how to do it. I can see that one of our headings is correct, but then the actually name of the entire page is out of date. If anyone knows how to change it, I for one would appreciate it.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Are the seasons going to be released on Bluray/DVD? Title says it all, is Season One going to be released on Bluray/DVD along with Season 2 once it's finished? (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 00:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) DVD's come always out after the whole season is finished. It will may take a month, it may will take a shorter time. Unless it can be verified, we can't make a page for it yet. I think they will come on DVD, but it can yet be verified when and it may will be in 2013. --Station7 (talk) 05:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) You can pre-order the DVD which will be shipped to you by the 20th of november. Just check amazon.com for further details. GreetingsAddyD (talk) 06:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Will There Be More Than 11 (Major/Rideble) Dragons? According to Cartoon Network, they will add a new dragon to wild skies every time a new one appears on HTTYD:ROB, and in the games "book of dragons," there are only 11, some of them leaked onto the internet, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Night Fury, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Thunderdrum, Scauldron, Typhoomerang, Whispering Death, Smothering Smokebreath, and the Changewing. However it shows no more room so is that it? (Besides, obviously the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm, but those don't really count). And on the "Dragon Secrets" page of Cartoon Network, it has "upcoming" marks over the following, Mystery Class '(Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath), and '''Boulder '(Whispering Death). So is that it? Because what about the Snaptrapper? or the Timberjack? that one is fairly well known, and in the movie. And what about the Skrill, that one was ''IN the preview! Please, I need answers! 00:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This is completely a guess, but I would say we are going to see all of 11 dragons in the FIRST season. I cannot imagine that they will end with that. The first season is not even half way through, so that leaves plenty of room for those other dragons.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This is just plain wishful thinking, but maybe they'll secretly add a second page of the book in wild skies. Spectreofflame (talk) 05:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yah, Thanks Spectreofflame, I secretly hoped so, and I'm glad someone else thinks so to. However I've added up the numbers and the other dragons not included are, Boneknapper, Grapple Grounder, Skrill, Timberjack, and the Snaptrapper, and that only equals 5. So that means if you're right, there will probebley be MORE DRAGONS!!!!!!!!! And also, thank you Toothless, you helped me feel a little better. 19:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) and BTW i was looking in the poster thingamabob with Toothless with all the dragons around him, the berk dvd cover-like thing,... dang it! i cant find it now... but anyway it had something with multiple heads, and i thought you know, oh look another hideous zippleback whatever, but then i looked closer and thought i saw more than two heads, and then i was like, oh look the ledgedary threeheaded zippleback. But then i realized there was this beard like thing, and the heads were remarkibly pointed, so it is most likely a snaptrapper! I was going to find it but i cant so heres a substitute for it i found, (click here) or (click here, it might work better) The one who made the Fireworm (Species) page, 20:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiatus Will there really be a hiatus so early in the airing of this series? A halloween episode was planned, so perhaps we will just have to wait one week? Still, that would skip episode 10. 16:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Midi Where comes your source from user 46.11.50.96? --Station7 (talk) 17:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) My TV Guide is showing that next week's episode is a repeat of the first episode, so I think this is indeed the case. (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 20:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) What is everyone talking about? What does a Hiatus (whatever that is) have to do with skipping the 10th episode and and repeating the first one? and does that mean no new episode this wendsday :(? 20:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :A Hiatus is when a person, or series, takes a break. They can last a short while or several years. Usually this is to produce more episodes, deal with a production problem (injured actor, writers strike, etc), or even an executive decision while another show takes the slot for a while. A Hiatus does NOT mean an episode gets skipped, because the series will resume later that month (or even later that year, as some shows will do). I'm not certain where the original commentor got that idea. It is probably that this is indeed a short break while they prepare a Halloween episode, or that the episode is already finished and they simply want to wait until it's closer to Halloween to air it. This is actually fairly common, but it would've made more sense to have a non-spooky episode this week instead of a repeat. 03:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :It still confuses me, because i looked and next week (Oct 31, wed) HTTYD isn't even ON. NOTHING! NOT EVEN A (stupid) RERUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :So does anybody know how long this hiatus is going to last? I've heard from the Berk grapevine that it's only going to last the rest of October and then the show is going to resume in November, but I don't know if that's reliable or not. :And I guess the Halloween episode was scrapped.(2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 07:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC\) :COME ON CARTOON NETWORK!!! First the Hiatus of DC Nation right after it got out of a hiatus and now THIS!!! Why do you hate your fans and love your hiatus' so? *sigh* Blueseaserpent28 (talk) 17:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you Blueseaserpent28, cartoon network needs to drop the hiatus soon, maybe next wensday? Anyway, Gen.Reaper, unless the Boneknapper is appearing in Berk sometime soon, I doubt that they will scrape the Halloween, they've obviously decided that nobody would be home on the 31 and postponed it... i hope...... :The haitus will continue into November -S0S- :Good news! The Hiatus will end on Nov 14. The episode coming out that day is called Heather Report Part I. Also, man how impatient can a group of dragon fans be? I am a huge fan myself and spend hours looking forward to the next episode, but still! I personally don't mind a break if they are using the time to continue making these episodes top notch. I do wonder about the hallowene episode. Perhapse next year? But that seems really far away.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 20:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :There will be new eps. only on auttumnbecause season 1 is ended and they didn't make 2 yet so just wait and hope it will be early auttummn! A-N-OTHER HIATUS!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!!? Ok... so there was a hiatus THREE weeks ago... yesterday, wensday, there was NO NEW EPISODE... I look on the guide and NEXT week there is NO NEW EPISODE. TWO HIATUSES IN A ROW!?!?!?! WHATS WRONG WITH CARTOON NETWORK.... someone help me calm down... tell me its NOT true.... THE PERSON WHO WISHES THERE WERE MORE EPISODES... (and the fireworm maker) 03:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Future Spoilers *Season 1 will have 20 episodes http://twitter.com/jsanford/status/225396197081354240 source, it's season finale will air, ironically, on March 20th, 2013 *According to director John Sanford, there will be a second season and this has been confirmed during the 2013 Cartoon Network Upfront http://berksgrapevine.blogspot.com/2012/01/second-season-confirmed.html source *The second season of the show will be called "Defenders of Berk" and the, now confirmed, third season will be called "Dragon Masters". http://buggtoysandlicensing.com/dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk/ source *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle is voicing a character in two episodes https://twitter.com/AnnaMariaPdT/status/99299274164154368 source *One episode has the working title "Paging Dr. Gobber" https://www.facebook.com/pages/Mark-Walton/268617796495843?sk=info&filter=12 source, though this might've been a working title fore episode 102 "Viking for Hire". *Dagur the Deranged, the new chief of "the Berserkers" and who debuted in episode 115, but will play a bigger role in Defenders of Berk. *Toothless will be acquiring a new power this season, but it's not known what it is or what episode it'll be featured in. *Astrid's home life and family will be touched on in Defenders of Berk. Series Title When season 2 comes, can we change the name to Dragons:Defenders of Berk IMHO the name of this page is fine. There will certainly a new section for "Defenders of Berk", but changing the name of this page would exclude the first season. AddyD (talk) 17:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait Each day DoB comes closer, I come further impatient. '''SuperSkrill'4Life''' Haha! Yes, it's true! Plus...comicon revealed that DoB along with RoB will lead up to the second film (whether that means aging Hiccup or not, I don't know), and THEN season three will lead from the second to the third film! That means Hiccup will be 20 in season three, and I think that is really, really cool! Haha! HTTYD is getting better and better, and it is all because the first film was just so stinking amazing! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:20, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Also, you don't know how happy I am to have you back Toothless :D. SuperSkrill4Life 20:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Good to be back! Things look like they are going well on the wiki. Lots of new news, but people seem to be on top of it! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 20:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) How was your trip? SuperSkrill4Life 20:39, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Really, really great! Plus on the last day I got to see the HTTYD2 trailer, and I hyperventalated! That was ridiculously exciting! Phew, I have watched that thing around 36 times! My friend who saw me watch it just kept shaking his head; he couldn't believe how excited I was about a little trailer! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 20:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ha. Sounds like you had fun! SuperSkrill4Life 20:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey Toothless, it does feel great being an admin. SuperSkrill4Life 20:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) New Hiccup I saw the trailer for How To Train Your Dragon 2, and I noticed that Hiccup's design is a bit different than in the first movie and Riders of Berk. Just in case anyone hasn't seen the trailer, I just wanted to post it on here. PhoenixNaminé~' I met you once, in the dawn of time.'